信赖 Trust
by Quaterpastzero
Summary: 前言：这并非鸣人预想的结果，但男人就该做男人该做的事。而且，只要他有一个不好相处又深谙世故的如佐助这样的朋友在身边，最后一切总会变好。脱 衣舞男鸣人vs角斗士佐助。熟龄向。授权翻译，原作Rasengan22。 译注：这篇两个人的关系很难界定，朋友、爱人、家人都包含在内，无差。X关系不洁预警。


Trust

By Rasengan 22

前言：这并非鸣人预想的结果，但男人总要为自己负起责任。而且，只要他有一个不好相处又深谙世故的如佐助这样的朋友在身边，最后一切总会变好。脱衣舞男鸣人vs角斗士佐助。熟龄向。

授权：原址

译注：这篇两个人的关系很难界定，朋友、爱人、家人都包含在内，无差。X关系不洁预警。

正文：

音乐的节拍低沉而有力地在空气里震荡，低音贝斯的声音令座椅都微微战栗起来。鸣人在顾客的大腿上方回旋髋部，他的嘴唇微启，双眼轻眯，注视着自己身下的男人：他的皮肤苍白，深黑的头发在后部蓬乱，轮廓瘦削而柔和。鸣人手指从自己裸露的胸膛向下延伸，到达腹部，他魅惑地沉下自己的臀部—屁股轻描淡写地蹭过男人强健的大腿，对方为这微妙地接触不安地绷紧了一些，腿侧的手为了强迫自己遵从俱乐部的规矩不发生身体接触而紧攥了起来。鸣人抬起头，展露出修长的脖颈和喉咙，频闪的光芒自天花板的锡砖反射下来，映在他蔚蓝的眼中。他随着音乐沉闷的节奏律动着身体，渐渐迷失在思绪中了。这些动作于他而言已经逐渐成为了习惯。靠着隔间的背景墙维持着平衡，鸣人向前倾身，直到他们的脸颊近乎紧贴在一起。他几乎可以嗅到对方身上古龙水的香味，以及其中夹杂的类似温热而刺鼻的须后水一样的味道。音乐进入了尾声，鸣人朝对方眨了下眼睛，露出微笑—对方显然已经有反应了—并接收了对方递来的一叠钞票。他注意到守在门口的保镖中的一个，拿起自己的衣服朝出口走去。当他扶上门把手时，保镖碰了下耳麦，抓住了鸣人的前臂。

"他来了，在酒吧那边。"体格壮硕的男人提醒他，眼睛藏在深黑的墨镜后面。

"又来了？"鸣人不禁皱起眉头，保镖简单地点了下头。

鸣人叹了口气，抓了抓自己的头发，低头盯着地板看了一阵，才点头表示自己知道了。抓着钞票的手不由得收紧了一些。

"你需要我处理吗？"保镖问。

"不用，"他回，"我去会会他。"

"你确定？你已经下班了，不是吗？"

"我—"他在自己的脾气爆发之前及时控制住了，鸣人朝男人笑了下，"我说了，我会处理的。"

在男人的肩膀上捏了一下以示安抚，鸣人打开门去往更衣室，好穿戴整齐，打卡下班。

xxx

尽管他的几个同事邀他去聚餐—鉴于他已经下班了，鸣人还是婉拒了他们的邀约。他不慌不忙地穿上一条紧身黑色牛仔裤，膝盖处有破洞的那种，一件低V领黑色T恤，以及一件深灰色机车夹克。在套上靴子的时候，他查看了一下自己的手机—没有任何未读消息。在离开的时候，他在镜子前停下来整理了一下支棱在外的几缕头发。现在的头发比他通常的造型要长上一些，所以有几缕都有些打卷了。他为了演出化的妆还在脸上：一点黑色的眼线，闪闪发亮的唇膏，以及晕染开的烟熏眼影。

一些熟客朝他挥了挥手，甚至想要拉他来聊天。虽然下班了，他仍不想拂了对方的好意，只是尽量让对话简短。他在途径主舞台的时候，还看到他的一个朋友健硕的身体倚在钢管上回环。他们短暂地相视一笑。鸣人与这里的一些人关系很好，而且因为他是个孤儿，朋友对他而言意味着一切。鸣人挥手向对方告别，也不等对方回复，便穿过另一扇开启的门，进入了酒吧和休闲会客区。酒吧的最深处是一个巨大的古董式样的木质吧台，配有12只高脚凳，其余的地方则摆放着皮革沙发和扶手椅，店面装饰高档而奢华。已经零散有一些顾客了，其中一些是常客，所以鸣人又在经过时向他们点头致意，送上问候，在他们赞美他的外貌、试图摸他的衣袖或是友好地拍或捏他屁股的时候，礼貌地示以感谢。在他说话中间，鸣人的视线不由自主地向吧台的方向游移，在那里，两个男人坐在一端，而另一端则独坐一人。那人就像鸣人一样，穿着一身黑色，从背后看去，正像是鸣人的最后一位客人，只是他的造型显得更加狂野，发尾用发胶固定，向后直立着而不是顺从地垂下。

鸣人迈着轻快而自信地步伐走过去，和调酒师的视线接触了一下—两人之间无声地交换了一个信息，鸣人示意他的同事不必担心。他直接来到那个一身黑的男人身旁的高脚凳就座，他们的手肘自然地贴在一起。一时间并没有人开口，鸣人的同事走过来，为他奉上一杯常规的伏特加混汤力水。他看上去像是在等待鸣人的再次确认，因此鸣人又给他一个肯定的眼神。音响里播放着性感的拉丁音乐。他注视着玻璃杯壁上凝结的水珠，用小指蹭掉滑落下来的一些。

"他们觉得我打算干什么？"他身旁的男人问。

鸣人没有回答，而是随意地啜了口饮品，跟着音乐地节拍点着脚尖。他注意到在他的余光里，男人转过来直视着他。鸣人扭头，平静地端详对方的模样。比他的顾客要好看太多了，也更有力量感，但即使是身体最微小的动作也总能够保持优雅的姿态，就好像他是一名舞者一样。但佐助其实从未在这方面接受过训练。这仅仅是他自身与生俱来的气质，虽然有悖于他们无家可归、在街头长大的这个事实—除了佐助有个从事法律工作的哥哥之外。鸣人则正相反，他搜刮到了足够的钱去上了舞蹈课。在他的少年时代，鸣人从未设想过，有一天他将会用这项技能成为一个脱||衣舞者，不过这绝对是一项利润丰厚的工作。他有饭吃、有房住，还收获了许多关心他的朋友。

"今晚没有比赛？"鸣人在几分钟的沉默后问。

"如果我有，我还可能来这吗？"

"那么你为什么来这？"他目视前方，尽管在镜子里看着他的伙伴。佐助注意到他的目光，他们的视线在镜中相交。

"为什么？我让你很紧张吗？"

"我不紧张，但你让我的同事紧张了。这能怪他们吗？"

佐助扭头看他，露出一个了然的坏笑，"那次只是个意外。"

"才不是那样，"鸣人回，丝毫没有开玩笑的意思。他盯着自己的酒，微微晃动着，冰块在里面碰撞，发出细微的响动，"这是我的**工作**，佐助。你不能在这里乱来。"

他能感觉到佐助停驻在他身上的视线，但鸣人没有回应。最后，佐助的目光转开了。

"随便吧。"佐助轻描淡写道。

"你哥最近怎么样？"鸣人问，完全不介意佐助的态度。

"死了。"

"你总这么说。这次他又干了什么？"

"逮捕了我的一个掮客。"

鸣人嗤鼻，"他这是在故意气你吗？"

"**你**说呢？"

鸣人笑了起来，身体颤抖着，他们的手臂因此紧贴在一起，彼此婆娑着。他没有移开，佐助也没有。正当鸣人打算开口时—

"你是又打算问我为什么我在这吗？"佐助打断了他。

他颔首，歪了歪头，这使他的刘海顺到了一侧。察觉到了一些视线，鸣人下意识地看向了镜子。仅仅是一些在背后偷窥他们的顾客。

"你一定非常受欢迎，"佐助喃喃道，"鉴于你这么出众。"

"**是吗**？"他问，尽管知道佐助的意思，却没心情调侃。

"这里没有谁拥有金发碧眼。"

"我改变不了我的基因。"

"而且你是这里唯一一个本可以成为专业舞者—"

"别再说了，佐助。"他烦躁地叹了口气，从高脚凳上转过身—他们的膝盖相贴，"你不是我爹，没必要表现得好像对我很失望的样子，更没有必要指责我和你一样，选择做了自己想做的。"

佐助的眼睛犀利地眯了起来，"那你说**我**想做的是什么？"

鸣人的眼睛同样眯了起来，"别明知故问。你本可以和你哥一起工作的，但你不想那么做。我从来不会因为你选择做那些地下角斗比赛之类的垃圾而不是成为一个专业运动员而挑你的毛病。"

"你说得真轻松。"佐助冷漠道，"以**我**的成绩？我从来没有说过我想成为专业运动员，而且至少我想做的事情不包括脱光所有的衣服—"

"—噢，拜托！你穿着短裤绕着一个愚蠢的环兜圈子，去扑抱那些看上去混身布满纹路的大家伙们就好像是某种恋||物||癖||成||人||片一样—"佐助忽然给了他一个好笑的表情，这让鸣人的句子戛然而止，"怎么了？"

"你听上去好像在嫉妒。"佐助的眼中闪烁着某种鸣人不喜欢的洋洋自得。

"我不是在嫉妒，"鸣人恼火道，"我是在批评。"

"至少**我的**短裤遮住了我的屁股。"

"你真烦人。"鸣人翻了个白眼，"你他妈快滚。"

佐助转过身去，中断了他们之间所有的身体接触。鸣人皮肤表面迅速地变冷了，不过这倒是契合了他目前的烦躁心情。为什么佐助总是这么容易就能惹火他？

"你一会儿打算做什么？"佐助问，似乎没有注意到他们之间紧绷的情绪。

"回家。"

"一个人？"

鸣人放下他的杯子，杯底碰到吧台的声音超出他预期的响。他深吸了一大口气，试图控制自己的脾气。又一次地，他转向了佐助的方向。

"你**想要**什么？"他问，死死盯着佐助的眼睛。其他人总是会觉得佐助的视线冷漠而令人生畏，但鸣人太了解他了，从内到外地了解，**字面意义上的**。

"如果我说了，"佐助回答，声线低沉，目光灼灼，"你就会逃走了。"

"你不该找我约||炮。"

"和你从来就不是**约****炮**。"佐助道。

"那是什么？"他问，"**你打算说什么？**你今天晚上终于有心情和我搞一发了？"

"如果这取决于我…"佐助将一只手放在他的大腿上，"我愿意**每天**晚上都和你搞。"

鸣人瞪着他，"**艹**你大爷。"

他推开佐助的手，察觉到调酒师正在观察他们的互动，于是鸣人又做了一次深呼吸。他最不想做的就是在这里和佐助干架。

"你为什么非得来我工作的地方，嗯？"他无奈地问，"我在这上班。如果在这里发生什么狗血的情节，人们会觉得我非常不专业。我们有一些非常重要的客人。"

"你是脱||衣舞男，不是卖的。"佐助道。

"切，你知道什么？也许我现在已经开始卖了呢。"

"是吗？"佐助的身体更多地转向他了，鸣人扫了眼镜子，去看对方的表情，"我认为你没有。我**就是**知道。"

他翻了翻眼睛，对此嗤之以鼻，"你真的很让人烦躁，你知道吗？"

"为什么？就因为—即便你不愿意承认这一点—我比任何人都了解你吗？"

"我天，你也太自大了，佐助。你真的知道自己嘴里在说些什么吗？我不会因为你今天对鼬很不爽就吸你的老二的。"

在他提到他哥的时候佐助抓紧了他的手腕，相当用力以至于像钳子一样。鸣人低头看了看那环绕在自己手腕上的苍白的手指，接着和佐助对上了视线。

"我不怕你，"鸣人自信道，"你也吓不倒我。就算你是职业打手，我也一样可以修理你。"

"你试试看，"佐助反击道，松开了他的手腕—将它甩到一边，不过只用了一点力。鸣人的手落在了吧台上面。他的手指在上面敲了敲，才缓缓收回到腿上。他将手心里的汗蹭在裤子上。

"你很可能会因此而兴奋起来。"

"**很有可能**。"

"有那么多男男女女你都可以搞，我又不是这个星球上唯一的人类。"

"我还以为你不喜欢我和别人鬼混，"佐助嘟囔了一句，捏起放在他啤酒杯下面的纸巾。

"对，我们在交往中的时候不喜欢。"

"我们那时候18岁，鸣人。别再提了。"

"其实还行，因为我发现了以后，也和你哥搞在了一起，"鸣人说着笑了起来，因为这是个玩笑。不过佐助没有和他一起笑。

"如果是那样就很艹蛋了。"佐助举起酒杯，"鉴于他当时比你大5岁，且还在上学，我会报警让他进去蹲着。"

"18岁依然是合法的。"鸣人回道，为他的话引起佐助这样的反应而感到好笑。

"我并没有出轨，顺便说一句，"佐助忽然道，"你那时候已经抛弃了我大约10次了，而且我当时真的喝醉了。"

"行、行，随便吧。我已经听过无数遍了。"

"那也不代表这不是事实。"

"不管怎么说，你今晚**依然**不能搞我，"鸣人道，活动了一下他的一侧肩膀，"而且你的前||戏真的很烂。"

"你说什么？你那么爱和我打架。"

"我是情人，"他说，转而给了佐助一个玩味的表情，"又不**像你**，是斗士。"

"我两者皆可。"佐助勾起一边嘴角。

鸣人的视线微妙地下移到佐助嘴唇的位置一瞬又再度抬起，和他四目相对。

"我是说，一个**好**情人。"他补充道。

"每次做过以后你流下的那些，不都是愉悦的眼泪吗？"佐助嘲讽道，

"那是痛苦的眼泪好吗，因为你不让我身寸，我的蛋都涨紫了。"

"你真是个超级大骗子，漩涡，"佐助控诉道。尽管鸣人极力想要忽视，这一刻两人之间依然闪过一种恼人的过电感。他们相视而笑。

"是啊，不过，真好奇我究竟是从谁那里学会的，是吧？"

"我从不对你撒谎。"

"对我隐瞒整个事情的其中一部分依然属于欺骗的一种。"鸣人将他的空杯子推到一边，"行了，我们这样交流感情真挺好的，不过我真累了，穿着内||裤在这么多陌生人身上摩擦了一整晚。"

佐助拉住了鸣人的小臂，"等一会儿。再喝一杯。"

"不了。我知道接下来剧情。我留下来了，你试图灌醉我，最后我们滚了床单。"

"对我来说是个挺不错的星期六的夜晚。有什么问题吗？"

鸣人叹了口气。他抬起胳膊撑在吧台上，单手托腮，斜睨佐助，"你究竟为什么来这儿？现在我知道这一切和性无关了。"

"为什么这么说？"

"因为你一直在强调它。如果你真的想做，你只会采取行动，而不是动嘴皮子。你是真的有点烦心事，所以，和我说说怎么样？"

佐助的视线有些动摇，左右游移着。显然鸣人这一次正中靶心了。

"只有说实话，我才更能为你做些什么，"鸣人对佐助说，"你早该知道的。"

"我说过了，"佐助语气里的严肃令鸣人有些惊讶，"我会吓跑你的。"

"如果你能真诚地告诉我发生了什么，我说绝不可能会被吓跑的。说吧。"不知为何，鸣人有些动容，他捏了捏佐助的膝盖，做好了最坏的准备。比如佐助做了一些违||法的事，或者他被警||察撞破了某些事之类的。他想了想，又加了一句，"如果我有任何可能帮到你的地方，我会尽一切努力。"

佐助在凳子上转过来，和鸣人保持镜像的姿势，手肘撑在台面上，膝盖碰在一起，佐助的另一只胳膊与鸣人的手臂相贴。流行乐陡然从隔壁房间炸开，这意味着鸣人的另一个朋友开始了他今晚的舞台表演。更多人来到了吧台的区域。一对情侣在与佐助仅隔几个空位的地方落座。

"你会相信我吗，"佐助开口，声音仍很安静，"如果我说我想见你。"

"不…特别相信，"鸣人迟疑着答道，但忍不住舔了下嘴唇。

留意到鸣人的这个小动作，佐助向他靠得更近了，甚至拉起鸣人的手，拨弄戴在鸣人食指上的戒指。鸣人看着佐助反复转那枚戒指。

"不管你是否相信，"佐助说，"我今晚来就是因为我想见你。我之前并不在这附近，但因为某些事我突然想起你了，所以我来了这。"

"那么，我在这了。你看到我了，现在开心了？"

佐助依然在玩那枚戒指，最终抬眼，视线穿过纤长的黑色睫毛看向鸣人。

"一点点吧。"

鸣人完全控制不住自己，他露出了有点害羞的微笑，玩闹般地将佐助的手拍开。佐助又将手肘撑回吧台上，挑起一边的嘴角。

"行吧，你可以陪我散步回家，不过只是散步和聊天，别期待什么别的。"

"当然，"佐助在胸口比划了个手势，"童子军的荣耀。"

"你才不是**童子**军呢，"鸣人迅速地指出这一点，"让我先付了酒钱。"

"我已经付过了。"佐助道。

他叫来调酒师，要求结账[1] 。调酒师又看了鸣人一眼，鸣人只是朝他笑了下。当调酒师离开的时候，佐助朝他挑起了眉毛。

"他和你很熟吗？"

"很嫉妒？"

佐助哼了一声。

"在我来之前，你喝了几杯了？"鸣人问。

"有那么几杯。"佐助简单回道，抬起屁股，从后袋取出他的钱包。

调酒师回来以后，佐助让鸣人填写小费的数额的同时，将他的信用卡收回钱包里。佐助扫了眼小票。

"你给小费真大方。"佐助道。

"我通常都很大方的，不过鉴于是你请客，我得确保**特别**大方才行。"

鸣人从凳子上站起来，伸了个懒腰，他站的离佐助很近。看到鸣人的T恤因为他的动作掀起了一点，佐助伸手将它拉了下来，这让金发男人大笑起来。

"为什么你总是唯独努力让我在这里保持体面呢？这里大部分的人都见过我裸||体，你知道的。"

"我希望只是在你的上班时间，"佐助道，将他推出去一点，好从凳子上站起来。再一次的，鸣人能够感觉到许多双眼睛正盯着他们。

"我们该走了。如果让他们以为我已经有伴了会影响生意的。"

"他们得多傻才以为你没有。"佐助回道，不过虽然他是这样说的，他还是将手放在鸣人后腰的地方，带着他朝出口的方向走去。

这一路上鸣人依然在和每一个他熟知的客人打招呼，尽管佐助并没有给他多说几句的机会，倒是还好，毕竟他无论如何都要走了。他在经过的时候认真地向其他一些舞者道别，他们中的大多数都十分清楚佐助不好相处的名声，所以在他们经过时纷纷侧目。佐助上一次来俱乐部的时候，他和另外几个客人发生了一起斗殴事件。那几个客人的确令人讨厌，不过那也让场面有些过于难堪了。更别提佐助在其他一些方面同样声名狼藉—滥||交、嗑||药、斗||殴。这些并不是真的确有其事，不过据他所知，传闻也并未距离真相**太**远。佐助是个不好对付的家伙，不过和其他人不一样的是，他是个说一不二的人。他深谙世故，长于交际，武||器对他而言也并不陌生。但，对鸣人而言，他只是宇智波佐助而已，那个他从8岁起就认识的男孩。他们一起读书，一起在大三时辍学，甚至一起住过一段时间，甚至分分合合交往了很久。在鸣人的生活中，没有什么是长久的，除了**佐助**。他也许时不时会从他的生活中离开，但他总是会回来—就像现在这样。

在他们下楼时，鸣人伸手揽住了佐助的肩膀。

"你真的很想我，嗯？"鸣人戏谑道，努力掩饰着自己过于开心的心情。

佐助手插在口袋里，神色漠然，"我不打算说第二遍。"

"嗯？"鸣人捏了捏佐助的肩膀，将他拉得离自己更近了，"别这样抗拒，你是那个来寻求我关心的人，对我好点。"

"我请你喝了酒，不是吗？"

"你觉得我通常需要在上班的时候花钱喝酒吗？"

"我知道你的**顾客们**会请你喝，"佐助回道，声音里流露出不屑一顾的意味。

"你真的**是**在嫉妒啊。"他大笑起来。

佐助的视线移开了，看上去有些赧然，"随便你。"

"别，这挺好的。你吃醋挺可爱的。我现在都有点习惯了。"他揽过佐助的腰，"顺便一提，你今晚的样子很帅。在这之前不久我还有个顾客，他长得很像你。"

"哦？"佐助不感兴趣地问。

"是啊，不过没有你好看。虽然他**给的小费**很大方。"

佐助试图躲开他的手，不过鸣人用力让他呆在了原地。显然佐助的挣扎都只是表演。

"我**说的是****'**他没有你好看'，"鸣人烦躁道，"冷静点。"

"那你坐在**我的**大腿上像发||情一样动啊。"

"我**可以**啊，"鸣人轻笑起来，佐助撅嘴的样子可能**有点**过于可爱了，"完全取决于你钱包里有多少**钞票**。"

"真有意思。"佐助讽刺道，他勾着鸣人的肩膀，继续朝鸣人公寓的方向走着。

"你知道我值得，"鸣人像唱歌一样说道，拽着佐助一起跳起舞步，"也许我可以向你展示一下我最近在练习的一组新动作。"

"我只想看你在什么剧院的大舞台上表演。"

鸣人的脸腾地涨红了。出于尴尬，他猛地将佐助推到一边，佐助在朝路边踉跄了几步才稳住身形，然后又回到了鸣人身边。

"那你就去做专业运动员，等你赚了大钱，我就不用再为了生计奔波了。"鸣人的手交叠在脑后，他仰头去看悬在空中的弦月。

"或者，我通过一些别的办法赚足够多的钱。"

鸣人甩了佐助胳膊一巴掌，"不。别再干那些混账的会让你进监||狱的事。你哥能救你的次数是有限的。"

"我哥不是那个救我的人。"

"喔，所以你是贿||赂了警||察还是怎么？"他问着，蹭掉他衣服袖口上的一点绒毛。

"无可奉告。"

"切。我现在的工作，虽然不是在研究火箭技术，或者能获诺贝尔奖什么的，但…我不知道，哥们。总有一天你会陷入困境的，佐助，就算你觉得自己已经很强了。"

"我不像很多人那样认为自己是无敌的。"佐助道，"鸣人。"

"嗯？"鸣人撞了下佐助的肩膀，眼含温柔地看着他。

"你是在担心我吗？"

"我一直在担心你。"他蹙了蹙眉，"你都让我长皱纹了，看！"他指着自己的眉心，"如果我的肤质变差了怎么办？"

"在头上套个袋子吧，我猜。"[2]

一时间鸣人只顾着微笑了，完全没有留意佐助的手轻柔地扫过他的，然后抓住了他的手，让他们的十指交握起来。他惊讶地望向佐助。

"佐助？"

"只到你的公寓为止。"佐助低声道，脸颊有些微的粉红。

"嗯…"鸣人笑了下，但很快又害羞了起来。他清了清嗓子，"我想…也许我们可以休闲一下。看个电影或者什么。喝点啤酒之类的。"

"当然可以。只是电影或者啤酒。"佐助摇了摇他们拉着的手，然后又给了鸣人一个那种恼人的得意表情，"看样子我应该多牵牵你的手。"

"哦闭嘴。"鸣人想松开，而佐助则握得更紧了，鸣人于是决定让他赢一次，"认真的说，佐助，别让我再担心了。也别总在俱乐部惹事好吗！我就从来不会去你的比赛现场给你惹事。"

"你怎么做到的？"佐助问，"地下角斗场的每个人都喜欢你。"

"是的，他们说不定，呃，会愿意让我穿着高跟鞋走来走去，然后举着那些显示第几回合的牌子，或者随便什么。"

"我们不这么干。"

"我是说。如果不试试看怎么知道呢。也许我应该和你们的老板谈—"

"—我的建议是不要。"佐助犀利道。

"他认为我挺可爱的。"鸣人举起他们牵着的手晃了晃。

"那就是问题所在。"佐助皱起眉头，"你不该和他太过熟悉。而且**永远**别请他帮任何忙。"

"我没**那么**蠢。"他说，"我听说过他的事。当然最好和他属于同一阵营。我看到他的时候总是很友善，特别是在俱乐部的时候。他之所以喜欢我，是因为我问候了他的家庭。比如他的孙子辈的事什么的。你能想象一个暴君做你的祖父吗？"

"我不能想象自己有一个祖父。"佐助轻声道。

"是啊。我们有自己的家人，也许不都是血亲，不过，"鸣人耸了耸肩，"不过都是一样的。只要我们有一些我们关心，也同样关心我们的人。"

佐助哼了一声。

鸣人咳了一下，"你不这么想吗？"

"我认为这一生能让我信任的人只有几个。顶多三个。"

"那我是其中之一吗？"鸣人急切地凑过去问。

"无可奉告。"

他其实并不真的需要问。他知道那个答案。

"好吧，反正，我知道你总会照看着我，即使是在我没有开口请求的时候。"

"那是因为你从不知道什么时候该寻求帮助。"佐助道。

他们到达了鸣人一居室的小房子。佐助推开了花园的栅栏门，他们一起走到门廊前。鸣人从他裤子后袋里掏出钥匙，门廊的灯在他们头顶上闪烁。

"你该修一下它。"佐助道，抬头望向供电设备，"你不会希望它完全灭掉的。你永远不知道谁会等在这里。你可能会有一些跟||踪||狂，来自那个俱乐部的。"

"还好啦。"鸣人道，旋转钥匙开门，"我非常肯定你会在黑暗中注视着我，就像蝙蝠侠那样，不会让那些坏人对我为所欲为的。"

"这不好笑。"佐助道，跟着鸣人进了屋子。

他们在玄关脱下鞋子，并整齐地摆放在门边。

"是，我有跟||踪||狂的确不好笑。不过我的笑话还是挺好笑的。嘿，我以前也和你一起上过那些武术课的好吗。我可以保护我自己。"

"是，没错，只是你的皮肤和骨头以及组织器官们显然不是刀枪不入的。"

"好吧，是这样，我又不是金刚狼。"[3]

"又一个提醒你要小心的理由。你现在知道了。"

佐助跟着他进了厨房。鸣人打开冰箱，拿了几瓶啤酒出来，他还从抽屉里取了一支开瓶器，先打开了一瓶，递给了佐助。

"我说真的，"鸣人道，看着佐助的喉结因为吞咽啤酒而上下滑动，"今晚不能乱来。"

"为什么？"佐助转向他，抵着流理台站着，"因为最近停药了吗？"[4]

"哈、哈。"鸣人翻了个白眼，"我太累了，什么也不想做。而且我一会儿就需要去洗澡了。我感觉自己浑身是汗。"

"听上去都很有吸引力，"佐助道，声音有意变得低哑许多，"我们可以一起洗？我感觉自己也…挺污的。"

鸣人笑着摇头，"你是怎么在短短三秒内从一个不好相处的家伙变成一个满脑子黄色废料的变||态的？"

佐助露出微笑，"靠练习？因为在你身边待了这么久的缘故？"

鸣人跳着舞步到达流理台的另一边，这样他可以站在佐助身边，"你喜欢我刚刚的舞步吗？"

"非常。"

"有点生疏了。我现在几乎不能劈叉了。"

"你该回去继续上课的。"佐助道，声线又沉了下去。鸣人后颈上的鸡皮疙瘩都立起来了。

他清了清自己的喉咙，"是啊。我们该去看个电影，在我在你面前彻底昏睡过去之前。"

"好。"佐助以几乎不可察觉的幅度歪了下头，就好像在思考着什么。

"怎么了？"

"没什么…"佐助的视线短暂地垂了下去，鸣人开玩笑地推了推他。

"如果你愿意，你可以在这里过夜。"鸣人对他说，他猜这是佐助在期待的。

"我没有在期待什么。那不是我想留下来的原因。"

鸣人耸了耸肩，以示自己漠不关心，"都行。有人陪总是好的。所以…我们…到起居室去，找点看的东西？"

"好。"

"很好。"察觉到今晚自己比往常要害羞一些，简直有些不像自己了，鸣人勾起佐助的小指，拽着他去了起居室。

佐助安静地跟在后面，和他并排坐在沙发上。沙发很宽阔，但他们仍紧贴着坐在一起。这种感觉舒适而亲切。鉴于鸣人太累了，他让佐助决定电影的内容，而在佐助检索中间，鸣人头靠在佐助的肩膀上。他深深地叹息了一声，合起眼睛，他可以嗅到佐助的气息—像风，但更加凛冽而清新。不管在哪里他都能认出这个味道。

"这部可以吗？"佐助低语道，这让鸣人小臂上起了更多的鸡皮疙瘩。

"可以。"鸣人道，都没有睁眼看一下佐助挑的是什么。

"你都没有看屏幕。"

"你挑什么都好。反正我最多再有10分钟就要睡着了。"

佐助用手肘杵了杵他，"你不该接着照顾我吗，我是你的客人。"

"你才不是客人，"鸣人道，用手遮住了一个呵欠，"你是**家人**。"

佐助在他身旁好似局促地动了动。

"你就在那3个人里，顺便说一声。"

鸣人噗嗤笑了起来，"嗯—是啊。我已经知道了。"

"好吧，其实…"

"没事的，佐助。我一直都知道。"他又打了个呵欠，"我知道你在想什么…我太了解你了…"

他感觉佐助亲了亲他的头顶，"很对。想睡就睡吧，我会替你看着的。"

"放轻松，"鸣人叹息，睁开眼睛看到屏幕上《釜山行》开始播放了，"没有人会在看到你进来以后还想着给我们捣乱的。"**Netfilx & chill**"的用法是有出处的，所以**放松**，坏孩子。"[5]

"嗯。"

"你喜欢我叫你'坏孩子'，是不是？"鸣人露出一个大大的微笑。佐助将他搂得更紧了，手臂环在他的肩膀上。

"像你说的，"佐助回答，嘴唇贴在鸣人的头顶上，"你太了解我了。"

End

译注：

[1]结账，原文是"Close the tab"。在一些酒吧，喝得很多的人会把信用卡寄放在吧台，到结束的时候才会close the tab（账单），然后在确认账单和填写小费以后签字划账。

[2]在头上套个袋子，原文是"Put a bag over your head"，引申义是掩耳盗铃，也就是逃避，假装坏事不存在。

[3]金刚狼，原文是"Wolverines"，大写W，出自电影《金刚狼》。

[4]最近停药了吗，原文是"Off the pill"，一般是指停止使用避||孕||药。这里佐助是在调侃鸣人拒绝sex的理由。

[5]"Netflix&chill"，俚语用法，暗示sex邀约。这里是个双关。有了电影（netflix）以及放松（chill），也就是在sex了，所以别人不会来捣乱（mess with us）。


End file.
